


搞濮议

by NorthDeath



Series: 九弦琴 [29]
Category: Chinese History RPF
Genre: Gen, 歌词
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:01:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22178224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthDeath/pseuds/NorthDeath
Summary: 原曲：《卡路里》演唱：治平少女（男）101
Relationships: 韩琦/富弼
Series: 九弦琴 [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1525772
Kudos: 2





	搞濮议

赵曙：每天起床第一句 先给自己打个气  
每喊先皇一声爹 都要说声对不起  
韩卿韩卿看看我 我的亲爹在哪里  
濮议 来搞濮议 让我亲爹当皇帝

合：Pose pose  
赵曙：让我亲爹当皇帝  
合：pose pose

范纯仁：为了维护仁皇帝 御史提着一口气  
吕诲：看看那个欧阳修 拍马拍成马屁精  
司马光：天生丽质难自弃 可惜负心他韩小玉  
富弼：卑鄙 他真卑鄙 真是枉为万人迷

合：Wow  
搞濮议搞濮议濮议  
搞濮议搞濮议濮议  
搞濮议搞濮议濮议  
搞濮议搞濮议濮议

富弼：搞濮议真是卑鄙  
韩琦：老子就要搞濮议

欧阳修：拜拜 御史团 不想混了快滚远  
臣修不觉笑嘻嘻  
笑你笑你是辣鸡

赵曙：拜拜 先皇帝 干爹死了我登基  
一朝扬眉又吐气  
让我亲爹当皇帝

司马光：来来 掏笔记 写下你们的金句  
不孝皇帝赵宗实  
历史责任要负滴

富弼：来来 战撕逼 揭破你们的老底  
伊尹之事臣学习  
摁死你个小傻逼

范纯仁：为了维护仁皇帝 御史天天受闲气  
吕诲：看看那个欧阳修 色迷心窍马屁精  
司马光：天生丽质难自弃 渣完先帝他渣富弼  
富弼：卑鄙 他真卑鄙 去他妈的万人迷

合：Wow  
搞濮议搞濮议濮议  
搞濮议搞濮议濮议  
搞濮议搞濮议濮议  
搞濮议搞濮议濮议

富弼：韩小玉你真卑鄙  
韩琦：别絮我要搞濮议

欧阳修：拜拜 御史团 不想混了快滚远  
我们三个笑嘻嘻  
就笑你们是辣鸡

赵曙：拜拜 先皇帝 干爹死了我登基  
我管你们生闷气  
就要我爹当皇帝

司马光：来来 掏笔记 写下你们的金句  
逢君之恶韩小玉  
历史责任要负滴

富弼：来来 战撕逼 揭破你们的老底  
灭族之祸我不惧  
摁死你个大傻逼

司马光：奇了怪了 小的时候明明是 庞叔说  
满朝朱紫贵人人 皆君子  
王安石：直到发现韩小玉一无是处只有美丽  
司马光：原来君子们 摊上事 也撕逼  
王安石：君实 看我 别看脸的  
司马光：介甫 先洗脸的  
王安石：不如嚼着鱼饵没在怕的 睡不起  
傻逼搞濮议搞搞濮议 随他去  
为了变法攒体力  
韩琦：搞完濮议收拾你

欧阳修：拜拜 御史团 不想混了快滚远  
六一居士笑嘻嘻  
笑遍天下的辣鸡

赵曙：拜拜 先皇帝 干爹死了我登基  
人活世上争口气  
誓死让爹当皇帝

司马光：来来 掏笔记 写下你们的金句  
一场濮议的闹剧  
历史责任要负滴

富弼：来来 战撕逼 揭破你们的老底  
相三立二韩小玉  
大傻逼渣小傻逼

赵曙：临死前  
让我亲爹当皇帝  
合：要死了  
你都别想当皇帝  
渣遍天下韩小玉


End file.
